The Last Night on Earth
by Thikle
Summary: [SPD]She's leaving Earth maybe forever,but he's too far to tell him what she has inside SydSky.T to be sure...


Hi everyone. This is my first SPD fanfic. As I heard this song I knew it was made for this two characters. Hope you'll like it .

I don't own the Power Rangers nor the Song.

Song _The Last Night on Earth_ by Delta Goodrem.

_It's the last night on earth  
Before the great divide  
My hands are shaking time was  
Never on our side_

There's no such thing  
As a beautiful goodbye  
As an ordinary day  
I prayed for you a thousand times

It's never enough  
No matter how many times   
I try to tell you this is love  


Sun was setting down in New tech city. Sydney was in her room packing what remains of her thing, in few hours she would have been on a shuttle that would have taken her to her net destination, a colony named Caprica.

'So this is goodbye, isn't it?' Z, Sydney's roommate and great friend, had just entered the room they shared for years. Sydney turned her face to meet Z's sad gaze. She gave her a sad and tired smile.

' I don't like that word, it's not a goodbye, you know it's not forever. I won't be far. And in few years I'll be back. This is all I ever wanted to do in all my life after enrolling myself in the SPD. You are my best friend and You know I will miss you as much as you will miss me.' Tears start falling from her eyes as Z approached her and they hug each other, crying together. 'You'll have all the space you've always wanted now'. They broke apart and wipe the tears away, pretending nothing had just happened.

'Remember to take peanuts, I don't want to send it to you if you forget it here. It would be too expansive.' and she pointed at the stuffed elephant lied on Sydney's bed.

' I don't think I'll take him with me….' She took it from an ear 'you know, he never liked to change home so frequently, so I decided to leave it here, with you…if you want him, so you can take care of him while I'm away and you can always remember of me' and she land it to Z with big baby's eyes.

Z looked at peanuts, then at Sydney. She knew how much this elephant meant for her friend. She took it in her hands and she put it close to her chest.

'I will take care of him, until you will come back. We'll wait for you Syd'.

' I know it'

' I will miss you Syd. You ,your creams, and your nails, and your shoes…..come as soon as you can. I'm sorry I won't be here tonight, I didn't expected to have the night shift, it wasn't my turn.' Syd smiled.' Don't worry Z, I'll be allright . I will miss you too, you and your mess. ' they hugged again, peanuts closed in the middle. ' Bye Syd'

'See ya Z.' the door opened and Z exited the room. Syd took a deep breath. It wasn't so easy to say goodbye to this place, and to the people she met and loved thru all these years. She had already greeted Commander Cruger, Kat and Broom. Jack had called her, since he was on honeymoon in Italy so they couldn't meet. Bridge was already on duty so she would have seen him next mourning since he was the one who would have escorted her to her flight. She sat on her bed, peanut in her arms. 'Sky.' She whispered. He was the one missing, the last to say goodbye to, the hardest one to leave. The former Blue Ranger now leader of the B-Squad as the Red Ranger was training C- Squad in a base outside New tech city, and he wouldn't be back until tomorrow night. He didn't even told her he was going, she learned it from Z one hour after his departure. She was both angry and sad: all these years fighting shoulder-to-shoulder, training to be the best Rangers the SPD ever had, laughing and crying together………and he ran away from her, pretending she wasn't leaving.

Tears fell from her cheeks, she would have never had another possibility to tell him that after all they had been through she was desperately in love with him. She had been for long time and she knew she would have been forever. She loved every part of him, body and soul. She didn't know how did she fall so deep, but she couldn't do anything but accept the feeling that was tearing her apart in a sweetest and diabolic way. She didn't even known if he felt the same too, their friendship was to strong to understand if his behaviour was a demonstration of love or only brotherly attachment.

_If tomorrow never comes  
I want you to know right now that I  
I'm gonna love you until the day I die  
And if tomorrow falls asleep  
Can you hold me first  
_

She stood up and went to the bathroom to clean her face from the mixture of tears and make up on her cheeks. She dry her face as she heard the door open . She was waiting for some cadets that had to help her with the last packages.

' You're late. The packages are in front of the pink closet, I've already closed and named them. You can take them, thanks' but she heard no answer. She exit the bathroom and widened her eyes. Sky Tate was in front of her , red sweaty shirt and uniform pants. He was breathing hard: he had probably run till her room.

_A penny for your thoughts  
A picture so it'll last  
Lets knock down the walls of immortality_

'I couldn't let you go without…' but he was stopped by a finger on his mouth. He took her in his arms and pressed his lips against hers in a tender but passionate kiss. Her fingers moved around his neck while his were unbuttoning Sydney's uniform. Clothes fell on the floor as two naked bodies linked together were falling on the pink bed next to where they had meet. Their bodies were screaming for each other's touch. Shivers were running thru their spines with every contact.

_Your fingers on my skin  
Only you can hear my fear  
Only you can help me heal  
I see forever with you here__ It's never enough  
No matter how many miles stand between us  
This is love_

If tomorrow never comes  
I want you to know right now that I  
I'm gonna love you until the day I die  
And if tomorrow falls asleep  
Can you hold me first  
I'm gonna love you like  
It's the last night on earth  
Like it's the last night on earth

It's never enough, no  
It's never enough  
It's never enough

She laid her head on his chest , taken by the irregular biting of his heart. As she saw him in her room she knew they were shearing the same feelings. Everything took place so fast that she was still trying to realize what had just happened. He loved her, this was what she cared about. ' I love you' she whispered.

'Stay with me then' he was caressing her head.

' You know I have to go' her voice was sad.

'How am I supposed to let you go after this, How can I tell you goodbye?'

She looked at him right in his beautiful deep blue eyes, eyes that had always been so reassuring for her. 'IT'S NOT A GOODBYE, I swear I'll be back, just tell me…'

He return the gaze, her eyes were full with tears. He took a deep breath and whispered to her ' I love you Sydney Drew'. She reached his mouth and kissed him, and their bodies danced together again and again till the morning after.

_The afterglow  
The horizo__n line  
The shadows fall  
Will you still be mine?  
Will you still be mine?  
Will you still be mine?  
I ask_

If tomorrow never comes  
I want you to know right now that I  
I'm gonna love you until the day I die  
(And if tomorrow falls asleep)  
'Till the day I die  
Can you hold me first  
I'm gonna love you like  
It's the last night on earth  
Like it's the last night on earth  
It's the last night on earth  
It's never enough

Please R€R.


End file.
